


Anniversary with the King

by SylvaneVentus



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 03:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvaneVentus/pseuds/SylvaneVentus
Summary: Your lover, King of Uruk, decide to celebrate the anniversary with you.The first time I post here, sorry for the awkward thingies ;w;





	Anniversary with the King

"Wear this and be ready at 7 -- G"  
Black paper with luxurious gold ink on it, so extra. That's your lover, Gilgamesh, the King of Uruk. You glance at the dress he sent to you earlier. He's got good taste. Though, you guess the dress is gonna be a bit short for you. Not that you're complaining, you still love the design. A black, simple, off-shoulder cocktail dress with a deep V on the front. He also sent you a pair of gold strap stilettos, a golden clutch, some new jewels, and a red pair of panties. Now all you gotta do is wear everything he sent to you and be pretty for him. That's easy!

"I knew you'd look great in that dress."

The King of Uruk lends you his hand and you reached him as you walk down the stairs towards him.

"You look great too, My King." You smiled.

Gilgamesh is wearing a matching black suit from top to toe, his hair slicked back with gel. He himself wears few rings adorned with rubies as red as his own eyes. He leads you to a black luxury sedan and opens the door for you. "After you, My Queen." You giggle and enter the sedan. He sat next to you and the car drives off to the certain place he already told his driver.

The awe pictured on your face when you got out from the car draws a proud smirk on Gilgamesh's face.

"Isn't this the expensive restaurant people are rambling about? Gil, don't tell me you got a reservation here!"

You look excited and he's pleased. "If I didn't, then why would we be here, silly girl?"

The waitress showed you your table, the best table right in the heart of the restaurant. You can see the live music performed on the stage in front of the guests. You sit down in front of Gil and the waitress pours you red wine. Only the best.

Once the waitress is gone with your orders on her notes, Gil leans close to you, "Do you wear everything I asked you to?"

Which you answer by a nod.

A devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Now go to the bathroom and take off your panties, give it to me. Leave your clutch here. Take your time; I'll wait." He leans back and takes a sip from his wine glass.

You almost ask if he's kidding. Judging by his cold look, he's not and it's not a thing you can say no to. Only himself and god know what will he do to you if you refuse his request. So you get up and walk to ladies' room, take off your silky red underwear and try to hide it in your hand.

You stand next to him, his palm open waiting for you. You place the silky cloth on his hand and he tucks it in his pocket, showing it a bit just like those decorative handkerchiefs.

"Good girl." He squeezes your ass before you sit on your chair again.

Your face is red and no concealer can conceal it. You become more aware of people surrounding you and it makes you uncomfortable.

The waitress comes with your order, placing each plate in front of you and Gilgamesh. You wanted to focus on your food, really, but with no panties and Gilgamesh staring at you like he wants to eat you instead of the fine dish presented in front of him? You find yourself having a hard time. Not to mention your short dress keep moving upwards each movement you make. You keep pulling it down and try your best to keep it in place. Your lover, however, seems amused by your actions, but he wants more, the King always wants more.

"I need to use the restroom." Feeling uncomfortable, you decided to take a small break from your king's gaze to the restroom. He smirked at the view of your backless dress. Wrong move.

You stare at your own reflection in the mirror and feel a familiar presence behind you. Your king slowly materialized.

"Gil?!"

Before you can react, he already has his fingers inside your mouth and his other hand cupping your wet sex. "As I expect, you enjoy this dirty thing, do you?" He uses his fingers to spread your wetness even more. He shows his coated fingers to you, thin slimy strings between it. "You're ready for me, why don't I enjoy it now?"

He plays with your tongue, making you unable to answer him and he takes it as a yes. You can feel his head already lining up to your slit, you moan and shake your head. "No one defies a king, My Love, not even his queen. I will take you right here, right now, and there's nothing you can do about it" He sheathed himself into you quickly and it makes your body jerk forward. 

Taking out his fingers from your mouth, he holds your chin so you can stare at your own reflection, where your Golden King is thrusting you to your madness. Your head ringing and it feels heavy from all the ecstasy Gilgamesh gives you. With the open mouth and half-lidded eyes, you look like a pretty hot mess. 

You bend even more, your face comes closer to the mirror and he smirks as he thrusts deeper. His other hand now going down to your sex and rubbing your clit roughly, making your legs go weaker and you moan louder. "You want them to hear what we're doing here, Love?"

You quickly bit your lower lip to stop your moans but of course, Gilgamesh won't let you do it. He pounds into you even faster and deeper on each thrust.  
With his fingers still roughly rubbing your sensitive bundle, you feel your orgasm peaking.

"Cum."

And with that order cum you did, so hard that you scream to your own reflection at the mirror.

Gilgamesh groaned and emptying himself inside you, pumping lots and lots of cum into your sex. Both of you panting and trying to regain your breath.

"Don't let it drip out, not even a single drop. Hold it until we reach my place. Hate to see that cute dress ruined." He pulled himself out as you try your best to keep your sex tight. "I'll be waiting at our table."

He dematerialized, leaving you alone in the restroom with a dizzy head and feeling so full in your lower regions. Now...how will you walk out from this restroom to your table without his cum leaking out...?  



End file.
